


royally fucked

by fogsmoke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spit Kink, Sub Lee Taeyong, degradation kink, the markhyuck is just at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsmoke/pseuds/fogsmoke
Summary: Doyoung knows Taeyong hates him. And he’s pretty sure he hates him, too. And just because sometimes they find themselves tangled together under thin blankets, sweatily grinding on each other, or sucking each other off in closets, doesn’t mean that anything’s changed.Because no one has to know.





	royally fucked

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just posting this while i’m working on a johnten fic ;;; enjoy

Let’s get this straight — Doyoung knows Taeyong hates him. And he’s pretty sure he hates him, too. And just because sometimes they find themselves tangled together under thin blankets, sweatily grinding on each other, or sucking each other off in closets, doesn’t mean that anything’s changed.

Because no one has to know.

No one has to know about just how many times Doyoung has fit more fingers than necessary inside Taeyong. No one has to know about the closeness of their bodies as Doyoung digs his fingers into Taeyong’s hipbones, pushing deeper inside him and drawing out the most filthy noises he’s ever heard.

And  _absolutely_ no one has to know about how much they love it.

It’s almost every other day that Doyoung’s door creaks open and Taeyong peeks in, silently offering what he knows Doyoung wants — needs — the most. Far too often, that Doyoung finds himself sneaking into Taeyong’s room just to make out with him for half an hour and jerk him off. Sometimes he even stays afterwards, just to lay in their sweat and cum and hold Taeyong.

But that doesn’t affect their rivalry.

They’re still at each other’s throats in the dorms everyday, nagging about the littlest of things, starting arguments and shooting heated glares in each other’s direction. That’ll never change.

That’s why, while NCT 127 are having a movie night together, Taeyong is staring hatefully at Doyoung from across the couch. The younger merely shrugs it off, paying more attention to the (horror) movie on the screen. It’s some cheap Netflix shit, but it still scares the living hell out of Mark. And maybe it shakes Doyoung up a bit, too, but he’ll eat Johnny’s ass before he admits that in Taeyong’s presence.

Donghyuck and Mark are sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Mark practically on Doyoung’s feet. He’s hiding behind his hands while Donghyuck carelessly tosses popcorn into his mouth.  _This movie looks stupid, Mark_ , he’d said earlier. Mark had frowned but turned it on, anyway. As it turned out, Donghyuck became intrigued and is now paying no mind to Mark’s pathetic whimpering.

Johnny’s in the kitchen with Taeil, probably making more popcorn for the maknae line, while Sicheng is casually seated upon Yuta’s lap on the other couch. (Way to be subtle, Nakamoto.) Jaehyun is on a chair, asleep, minding his own business. He has sharpie on his face from when Donghyuck discovered him earlier.

Something taps Doyoung’s thigh, and he looks over to see Taeyong’s feet on his lap. His eyes trail along his legs until they reach his face. Taeyong’s adjusted his position to be laying across the couch, taking up as much room as possible, which, unfortunately, includes Doyoung’s legs. “What the fuck,” Doyoung mouths to Taeyong, who ignores him and looks at the screen, but smirks. Doyoung shakes his head and leans on the arm of the couch, trying to regain focus, but it’s more difficult than he’d anticipated due to the fact that Taeyong’s foot is now wiggling around awfully close to his crotch. He rolls his eyes and pushes Taeyong’s feet further away, careful to not kick Mark in the back of the head with them. Taeyong leaves him alone.

About ten minutes later, Doyoung feels toes wiggle against his upper thigh and he internally groans, reluctantly looking over at Taeyong again. “Stop it,” he mouths to him, and, again, gets no response. Just a smirk. But he’s persistent this time, shifting his position slightly and eagerly moving his foot further up, until his heel is pressed against Doyoung’s dick. He almost groans out loud when Taeyong digs into it, grinding the bottom of his foot against Doyoung’s hardening cock.  _Damn you, sex drive_ , Doyoung curses in his head before pushing Taeyong’s feet away again.  _Is he trying to be this obvious?_

He knows that Taeyong loves toying with him. He’ll grab his ass subtly or whisper in his ear briefly before returning to hating him. But never has he been this obvious about it.

Whether he’s doing it because he thinks it’s funny, or because he’s trying to rile Doyoung up, is beyond him. All he knows is that now he has a hard on in the middle of movie night and there’s forty five minutes left of this stupid movie. He’ll have to make some excuse to go to bed early or something to get out of it, but he doesn’t want to interrupt the bonding moment. (Yuta still can’t stop himself from calling it a “bondage moment”.) He realizes that everyone’s either super absorbed in the movie or already falling asleep, so he gently stands up and steps around the youngest members on the floor, making sure to glare at Taeyong as he walks out of the room.

“Going to bed already?” Taeyong says lowly, looking up at the younger. Doyoung sneers at him, flipping him off and continuing towards his bedroom. He hears footsteps coming from behind him and isn’t surprised to see Taeyong following him when he turns around. “Someone’s in there,” Taeyong points out quietly, gesturing towards Doyoung’s door, which has light spilling out from underneath it.

Doyoung gets dragged into Taeyong’s room, which becomes locked once they go inside. When Taeyong sits on his bed, not bothering to turn on the light, Doyoung pushes him down instinctively, startling a gasp out of the older. “Cunt,” Doyoung growls at him, hand naturally finding its way around the older’s throat and squeezing lightly. The other gasps for air, staring blankly up at Doyoung’s silhouette. He ruts up against him, but Doyoung uses his other hand to pin his hips down. “Don’t get me hard in front of the others, stupid whore. Are you that desperate for my cock? I fucked you yesterday. How horny are you?”

He releases his grip around his throat and Taeyong pants heavily, moaning as Doyoung pushes his palm against Taeyong’s bulge, squeezing it. Doyoung covers Taeyong’s mouth with his hand, spitting directly onto his cheek. The older male whimpers weakly, bucking his hips up against Doyoung’s hand, earning a chuckle from the latter.

“You’re absolutely fucking pathetic, Taeyong-ah,” he says, all honorifics absent from his tone. But Taeyong loves it, mewling when he’s degraded and treated like a toy, as always. That’s what Doyoung loves most about fucking him — he can control him any way he wanted and the older will gladly take it. It’s why everyone else fools around with him so much.

(But it’s different with Doyoung. There’s something closer between both of them that neither will mention but both are aware of — an unspoken connection.)

He wipes the saliva off of Taeyong’s cheek for him, sitting up. He presses his knee to Taeyong’s clothed dick while he undoes his pants. Though neither of them can see all too well, they can read each other blindly. Taeyong gulps loudly when he hears the sliding of fabric down thighs. Doyoung guides his head between his legs, Taeyong immediately sticking his tongue out and licking the tip of Doyoung’s bare dick. He swirls his tongue around the head, desperately tasting the salty liquid dripping into his mouth. He licks his cock like a little kitten, flicking it teasingly once before wrapping his lips completely around him. Doyoung moans as he sucks diligently, slowly making his way down Taeyong’s throat. Their position is a bit odd for deepthroating Doyoung’s dick, but they make it work.

The younger shudders and covers his own mouth with his hand once his cock hits the back of Taeyong’s throat. He feels him choke around his size, walls of his throat clenching and twitching and squeezing Doyoung’s dick in all the right ways. He exhales calmly through his nose, closing his eyes in bliss despite the room already being dark. The hand covering his mouth tangles itself in Taeyong’s hair and he forces himself deeper, feeling the drool escape between Taeyong’s lips and Doyoung’s cock, feeling it drip down his chin and make his face wet.

Doyoung can’t help groaning as tears prick in Taeyong’s eyes, because he’s so close and his abdomen is tighter than hell. Reluctantly, however, he pulls out of Taeyong’s mouth and strokes himself lazily, not missing the string of spit attaching Taeyong’s lips to the head of his cock. The other’s spit drips down his dick — he was even far down enough to get some on his balls — and acts as lube to quicken the pace of his hand.

He tucks a finger underneath Taeyong’s chin and points his face upwards. Letting go of his cock momentarily, he pats around the bed a bit until he finds Taeyong’s phone plugged into the wall, charging. He turns it on and uses it as a light, grabbing his dick once again and aiming it directly at Taeyong’s face. The latter closes his eyes and opens his mouth, still covered in drool, still tearing up from the throat fucking he just had to endure. The mere sight of Taeyong covered in his own spit and tears makes Doyoung’s cock twitch and he releases, shoots cum all over his ruined face and shivers as he comes down.

Grabbing Taeyong’s phone, he snaps a picture of him with the flash on and saves it to his “Hidden” folder before setting it back down again. Taeyong pouts up at him.

“Good boy,” Doyoung praises as he swipes his finger along some of the cum on his cheek, sticking it in Taeyong’s mouth. He obeys and sucks on it, cringing internally at the bitter taste. Doyoung pulls his finger out of his mouth and reaches onto the table, grabbing a towel that Taeyong keeps there “just in case” and wiping his face off. He tosses it aside. “I’m not done with you.”

The rapper swallows meekly and shyly looks away when Doyoung begins unbuttoning Taeyong’s pants as well, even though he probably can’t see him all that well still.

“I’m going to make you come untouched.”

The words alone make Taeyong shiver, and Doyoung smirks to himself as he removes his boxers. It’s satisfying to make the sarcastic little twat that is Lee Taeyong into such an obedient slut, and the feeling will never get old for him. He blows cool air onto Taeyong’s throbbing erection, and the older whines in response. Doyoung grabs his hips and flips him over casually, running his hands across his ass and thighs before leaning over and licking a stripe across Taeyong’s hole. He gasps, burying his face in the pillow and pushing his hips further back against Doyoung’s face.

“Such a good slut,” he mumbles against his skin before flicking his tongue against him once again. Each movement of his mouth against Taeyong’s ass sends a chill up his spine and makes cute but desperate noises fall from his lips. Doyoung hooks his arms under Taeyong’s thighs, holding him in place as he licks from his taint back to his hole before delving his tongue inside of him. Taeyong bites his fist, clenching his eyes shut as he grinds back against Doyoung’s face. He moans into his ass, thrusting his tongue even deeper and relishing in the whines coming from their leader.

Taeyong’s cock is dripping with precome, flushed and heavy between his legs. It’s twitching from the lack of contact, but Doyoung told him he would make him come untouched, and he doesn’t make empty promises. Neither of them reach to touch it.

Instead, Doyoung pulls him closer, about as close as he can get without becoming one with Taeyong’s ass. His short nails are leaving crescent bruises in Taeyong’s hips, but neither of them can focus on that when Doyoung slips a finger in alongside his tongue. Taeyong has to bite the goddamn pillow to stay quiet, his drool and precome leaking all over his bed but he can’t be bothered to care at the moment.

Inserting another digit, Doyoung scissors him open and removes his tongue, kissing his perineum and ass cheeks before relying solely on making him come with his fingers. It’s working, by the way.

It’s a bit of a stretch with no lube, but Taeyong likes the burn and pain of the third forcing its way inside of him. Only seconds after he relaxes, Doyoung shoves his fingers deeper and deeper and curls them in every direction until he finds Taeyong’s prostate. Or, he actually knows exactly where Taeyong’s prostate is and likes edging him to the point of desperation. Either way, he’s pounding his g-spot with his fingers until Taeyong lets out a muffled scream into the pillow, spilling his cum all over his sheets. His legs shake from the intensity of the orgasm and, even with Doyoung holding him up, he collapses after a few seconds.

Doyoung pulls his fingers out of his ass slowly, wiping them off on the towel. He gently turns Taeyong over and wipes him clean, getting what he can out of the sheet before discarding the towel a second time. He pulls Taeyong close to him, stroking his hair lightly. “You did such a good job. You’re so good.” He pulls the blanket over the both of them, settling into the bed fully.

Just because he hates Taeyong doesn’t mean he can’t gently guide him down from his high. He swears that’s all it is.

And he reminds himself a hundred times before he falls asleep,  _I don’t love him, I don’t love him, I don’t love him_ , until his lies are so unconvincing they put him to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Mark quietly comes into Taeyong’s room and covers his mouth when he sees the two cuddling on Taeyong’s bed. He calls Donghyuck over and makes a “shhh” gesture with his finger before pointing at the two.

“I’ve known about that since, like, February. You’re really oblivious, Mark,” Donghyuck whispers, rolling his eyes and walking out. He was expecting something interesting and was met with nothing but disappointment.

 _You’re really oblivious, Mark_ , Donghyuck’s voice repeats in his head. What does he mean by that? Anyone could be fooled into thinking Doyoung and Taeyong hated each other! They’re always arguing with each other, how was Mark supposed to know it meant they liked each other? Donghyuck and him argue all the time, too.

Wait.


End file.
